Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes é a xerife de Mystic Falls e mãe de Caroline Forbes, uma amiga próxima e colega de classe de Elena Gilbert e Bonnie Bennett. Ela e seu marido são divorciados. Xerife Forbes também é membro do Conselho dos Fundadores, que secretamente protege a cidade de vampiros. Este personagem é um membro da Família Forbes. História Elizabeth Forbes nasceu e foi criada em Mystic Falls. Ela é membro das famílias fundadoras. Ela foi para a escola junto com Miranda Sommers e Kelly Donovan, e ela não gostava e tinha conhecido Logan Fell desde que ele tinha seis anos. Ela se casou e teve uma filha, Caroline, mas acabou se divorciando de seu marido que era gay. Ela se tornou a xerife da cidade. Primeira Temporada Xerife Forbes parece ter uma relação tensa com sua filha Caroline, mas ela se preocupa com seu bem-estar. Quando Caroline ficou bêbada no Mystic Grill, sua mãe prendeu o garçom por não verificar os IDs corretamente (sem saber que Lexi tinha usado compulsão sobre ele). Ela é membro do Conselho dos Fundadores, que secretamente protege a cidade dos vampiros. Mesmo que ele tenha saído e terminado com Caroline, Elizabeth parece colocar sua confiança em Damon Salvatore, que a salvou de ser atacada por Lexi, outra vampira que veio para comemorar o aniversário de Stefan. Ele a forneceu com verbena para se proteger, sua deputados e Conselho dos Fundadores. Ela se preocupa com a segurança das pessoas em Mystic Falls e ainda tentou se desfazer de Logan Fell, um vampiro recém transformado a quem ela conhecia desde a infância. Logan a odiava por não lhe dar uma sepultura adequada, por isso ele sequestrou Caroline para chantageá-la. Mais tarde Xerife Forbes ficou aliviada que Damon e Stefan tinham salvado sua filha. left|thumb|174px|John algema a xerife. Durante o golpe do prefeito Lockwood e John Gilbert para matar os vampiros da tumba em Founder's Day, Elizabeth contrariou o plano deles de usar a cidade como isca e ficou furiosa quando revela que eles tinham ido por suas costas aliando com os deputados dela. John a nocauteou a amarrou a uma cadeira com seus punhos quando ela se recusou a ir adiante com o plano. Carol Lockwood encontrou como esta depois que seu marido foi nocauteado e jogado no porão para ser queimado com outros vampiros. Mais tarde, Elizabeth deu a notícia a Tyler que seu pai estava morto, e tanto para Tyler quanto para Matt que Caroline foi submetida a cirurgia para hemorragias internas. Segunda Temporada thumb|left|Damon conforta Elizabeth. Xerife Forbes permaneceu no hospital, aguardando para saber qual era a condição de sua filha. Damon chegou e disse a ela que Richard Lockwood tinha morrido no porão, sem saber que Damon já sabia disso. Ele perguntou se ele era um vampiro, mas Elizabeth negou. thumb|Damon conversa com Elizabeth e Carol. Tudo com o que ela poderia se preocupar era Caroline e ela começou a chorar. Damon a abraçou e tentou consolá-la. Elizabeth foi até a casa dos Lockwood e discutiu com Carol Lockwood sobre de quem foi a culpa de Richard ser morto. Damon as fez parar de discutir, lembrando-lhes que elas estavam do mesmo lado. Mason revela a ela que Damon e Stefan eram vampiros. Ela nega isso imediatamente, mas Mason prova colocando verbena em dois copos de limonada, e deixa Elizabeth ver Damon beber a verbena e cuspi-la, sufocando. Mais tarde, Damon, que está furioso com Mason por lhe dar verbena, tenta matá-lo e juntamente com Stefan, cai na armadilha de Elizabeth. Os irmãos Salvatore são baleados várias vezes com balas de madeira, e são arrastados para o porão, onde Elizabeth os tortura para conseguir informações. Damon recusa a dar qualquer coisa, enquanto Stefan está inconsciente, e Elizabeth manda estacá-los. Damon pergunta por que Liz está fazendo isso, como eles eram amigos. Elizabeth responde que sua amizade era uma mentira e atira novamente. Pouco antes de os Salvatores serem estacados, Caroline e Elena chegam e Caroline drena um deputado de sangue, e mata outro. Como Elizabeth fica horrorizada com sua filha, ela diz para Damon matá-la depois que ela está ameaçada. Damon puxa Elizabeth, mas não a machuca, dizendo que eles ainda são amigos, mostrando mais da humanidade dele. Ele pretendia mantê-la presa na Pensão Salvatore até a verbena sair do seu sistema para ele ser capaz de compeli-la. Atitude com Vampiros Como um membro do Conselho, sua prioridade diferente de fazer cumprir as leis de Mystic Falls é também proteger a cidade dos vampiros. No entanto, ela não sabe sobre as outras ameaças sobrenaturais para a cidade. Ela não teve escrúpulos em torturar Damon quando ela descobriu que ele era um vampiro. Ela ficou chocada e recuou ao descobrir sua filha era uma vampira. Aparições 1ª Temporada * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * The Turning Point * Lost Girls * 162 Candles * A Few Good Men * Let The Right One In * Under Control * Founder's Day 2ª Temporada * The Return * Bad Moon Rising * Kill or Be Killed Galeria Primeira Temporada Candles Xerife Forbes 1.jpg Segunda Temporada Xerife Forbes 2 the return 2.png KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg Masonforbesvampiros.jpg Forbesdeputadostiro.jpg Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 2ª temporada Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Família Forbes Categoria:Membros do Conselho dos Fundadores Categoria:Guardiões do Segredo Categoria:Habitantes de Mystic Falls Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Protagonistas